


Duty

by Chrimson_Bonez



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Baby Robin, Female Robin - Freeform, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, f!robin - Freeform, robin's mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: She knew she could never allow Grima to come back into this world. No matter the cost.





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rate this M because this does get pretty dark... at least to me.

Sand blew over the desert dunes as a young woman trudged through in the moonlight. A particularly cold gust of wind blew through her coat, causing her to shiver and instinctively pull the small bundle closer to her chest. As the breeze died down, she pulled the blankets aside, and her baby’s face peeked out. She sighed, seeing that the little thing was still fast asleep. But before she could cover the baby back up, her daughter managed to pull her right hand out as well, and the woman’s heart dropped when she saw the purple Mark of Grima on her tiny hand, reminding her why she was out in the middle of the desert at night.

She never fully agreed with what the Grimleal did, but she had no where else to turn to; no family, no friends… only the cult that worshiped Grima. The closest thing to a family she ever truly had was Validar, and he was the main reason she stayed with the cult. He had treated her like a queen, and he told her he loved her. And she was foolish enough to believe him.

She had no idea that she was just being used, and the sole purpose for him marrying her was to produce a worthy vessel for Grima’s resurrection. And only a mere three weeks ago did she succeed in giving Validar what he truly wanted. His wicked grin as he held her daughter for the first time was forever burned into her mind, and she knew, right then, that she could never allow Grima to return to this world. No matter the cost.

After stuffing a bag full of supplies, including extra food and a dagger, she snatched her baby out of her crib, and fled into the desert. She knew that after escaping into the night with the baby, she could never return to the Grimleal. A part of her heart ached at the thought of leaving everything she had ever known, but this was far more important than her own selfish feelings. This was for the world.

Soon, after walking for hours, she began to slow down her brisk pace, and she could feel her stomach begin to twist into a knot as she stopped. The moment had finally come, but even after all that time walking and mentally preparing herself, she still wasn’t sure she was completely ready. But she couldn’t back out and just turn around and go home. If she was lucky, she would be imprisoned, and she would never see her baby again. And at worse… well, she was no longer necessary to Validar anymore, and she knew that he wouldn’t hesitate to have her life ended.

She breathed in deep, and slowly knelt into the sand before placing the bundle she was carrying down in front of her. The lack of warmth from her mother’s arms woke the baby up, and she began to squirm in the blankets as her mother turned away and pulled the dagger out of her bag.

The woman knew that simply leaving the baby out in the desert would be a slow and agonizing death, and while it was destined to wreak havoc unto the world, to suffer slowly in the wilderness just seemed too extreme. No, she would make it as quick and painless as she could. But even as she grabbed the blade, a small voice in the back of her continued to remind her that what she was about to do was unforgivable. After all, this was a child, _her_ child… but she argued with herself that the world would be better off without Grima coming back. This _had_ to be done. It had to be…

She carefully controlled her breathing to keep her hand from shaking as she turned back to the baby. The little one had managed to push aside the blankets, and her big brown eyes began to blink the sleep away. The woman cursed under her breath. She had to get this done quickly.

She steeled herself as she held the blade up above the blankets, her mind racing with so many thoughts. Her grip on the blade’s handle was so tight, her knuckles were turning white. She tried to remind herself that she was on ridding the world of the Fell Dragon, at least for a few more years. She was finally ready to skewer the vessel, until she heard a small peep.

_Don’t you dare look down_ , she thought to herself. But her eyes stole a glance of the child, and the woman’s body froze.

The baby was fully awake now, staring up at her mother with big innocent brown eyes, completely unaware of how close to death she really was. The woman stared down with a matching pair of eyes, and she saw tufts of hair that matched her own as well begin to peek out of the blankets. Her heart felt as if it was being squeezed as her body began to shake uncontrollably, but her tears didn’t begin to fall until a pair of tiny hands wriggled out of the blankets and reached up for her.

Without thinking, she tossed the blade away, forever lost in the sands. But losing a dagger, an object that could easily be replaced, was the least of her worries as she swept her baby up into her arms and wept.

“I’m sorry,” she whimpered as she held the infant close to her chest, slowly rocking back and forth, “I am so, so sorry, Robin… please, please forgive me…” How could she even think of murdering her own daughter? As her mother, it was her job to protect her baby from harm, not drag the poor thing out into the freezing desert and nearly end her short life. A part of her was still considering killing her, trying to remind her what the mark on that tiny hand meant for the world. But the woman shoved those thoughts into the back of her mind. She was disgusted in herself, for attempting it, and because a part of her still considered it an option. This child… it wasn’t her fault. She never chose to be Validar’s offspring, nor did she ever volunteered to become the Fell Dragon. She was just a tiny, helpless thing…

Soon the infant began to wine pitifully as well, and her mother was still quietly sobbing as she pulled her away from her chest to check on her. The baby shivered, and as her mother quickly pulled her close to her body again and wrapped her up under her tactician’s cloak, an idea began to hatch in her mind. A way to keep her baby alive, and still prevent Grima’s resurrection.

“I pray that some day you will find it in your heart to forgive me, my daughter, for what I tried to do,” she murmured as she stood up, “but from now on, I swear to keep you safe, and hidden.” And she knew exactly where to go to keep the Grimleal away from her child. She had to journey to east, to the nation that was currently at war with her own, where the cult simply didn’t have the resources to fight through the border. The haildom where Naga’s blood ruled over the land.

Ylisse.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have heard a few headcanon names for Robin's mother, but I decided to opt out on using any of them (though Morgana is a favorite of mine). I do kinda headcanon that Robin looks A LOT more like her mother than Validar, especially when her hair isn't dark brown like Validar's. So that's reflected in the fic! (I also like to think that she was a tactician too haha)
> 
> Just wanted to get this little idea out of my head before I finish the next chapter for the Dragon AU. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
